Mr. Chimes
Mr. Chimes is a mini-boss that appears in the boss fight with King Dice when landing on Space 9. His stage is set inside a claw machine. Cuphead fights him with an airplane. Description Appearance Mr. Chimes is a cymbal-banging monkey toy with empty eye sockets. He wears a white hat with a red stripe on it, a turquoise sleeveless shirt, and red and white striped shorts. He also has cymbals strapped onto his hands. Intro Before his battle begins, Mr. Chimes is seen with a claw holding him. He will then reveal his face and then go back to his inactive state. Battle Mr. Chimes' battle has a unique aspect to it: the player must play a small game of Memory at the same time. The monkey will be inactive and carried around through out the battle until the players find a pair by parrying the cards to flip up: *If the players find a pair, Mr. Chimes will awaken and attack the players by banging his cymbals and sending golden music notes all six directions. *If the players turn over mismatching cards, he will start moving faster and faster to damage them. However, if the players don't do anything for a while, he will reset to his normal speed. In Expert mode, Mr. Chimes' normal speed is slightly faster. There are total of 12 cards, with 6 pairs which counts up to 6 rounds to attack the monkey. With each pair found, it will increase the number of its attack. (e.g., if the third pair is found, it will attack three times). When defeated, Mr. Chimes will slam his head between his cymbals. Personality Very little is specifically known about Mr. Chimes' personality, although it is shown that he appears to enjoy making death related puns, as evidenced by his death screen. Also evidenced by him banging his own head, he seems to have self-destructive (and possibly masochistic) tendencies. Gallery Chimes.png|''Mr. Chimes including the full length of the claw machine string'' chimesdocile.png|Mr. Chimes not active chimesdead.png|Mr. Chimes knockout sprite Monkeysoulidle.png|''Unused soul idle/bot sprite'' Trivia *Mr. Chimes' death quote "Monkey see, monkey doom." is a play on words of the saying “Monkey see, monkey do,” which means when one, typically a child, will copy something they see another person doing, unaware of the consequences of this action. This death quote was used by another monkey character, Fling Kong from the Skylanders franchise (specifically Skylanders Trap Team). *Mr. Chimes is one of two characters to be given the title Mr. in his in-game name. The other character, Mr. Wheezy, can also be fought in All Bets Are Off. Interestingly, their boss, King Dice, refers to himself as Mr. King Dice in his song's lyrics. *Mr. Chimes represents the concept of the claw machine game which requires skill to get the prize without accidentally dropping it back in the pit from where the claw grabbed it. These claw machines typically have an element of random chance, much like casino games, in which the claw will secretly activate with no real grip strength and drop any hooked prize. Some casinos have these kinds of machines. *Mr. Chimes being one of the prizes from the pit is based off an actual toy known as Monkey with Cymbals. There are many variations of the toy, one of which has been featured in Toy Story 3. However, the original known Monkey with Cymbals was first created in 1950, 20 years after the time Cuphead is set. *Mr. Chimes and Phear Lap are the only King Dice plane sub-bosses. *Mr. Chimes is also the only plane sub-boss with no auto scrolling stage. *During the fight, there are two pairs of cards that have MDHR's name. *In the unused code, there is an asset that will travel between the cards and titled soulidle or bot, it has been scrapped early on as the art didn't past through the concept stage, they would spawn one at a time and keep coming out throughout the fight. It would appear in Expert mode. Hitpoints = 8 *In the unused Simple Mode, he would be somewhere off-screen, not even the matching cards spawn. In later version like 1.1.3, the Simple Mode differences have been removed and would play like Regular Mode instead. *There is a glitch in this fight which allows the player to defeat him immediately without flipping all of the cards, it is done by flipping two random cards while it is at the leftmost or rightmost side, move to the opposite side and move the camera making Mr. Chimes out of bound, he will continue to go out and it will be an instant knockout. *As Mr. Chimes is a monkey, and the foreground has a lizard plush and a wolf plush, the stage he is fought in is a reference to the Wrecking Crew from Rampage, to George, Lizzie and Ralph respectively. Unused Content es:Mr. Chimes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mini Bosses Category:Aerial bosses Category:Inkwell Hell bosses Category:Inkwell Hell